Scotty and Jaylah One Shots
by CadetAnnie4Jesus
Summary: What do you get when you put one male Scottish engineer and one female rock-loving warrior together? A whole lot of fluff and a whole lot of trouble. A series of connected one shots revolving around the cutest engineering pair, Jaylah x Scotty aka Jotty. Most take place during or after the events of Star Trek Beyond. Hope you enjoy!


James T. Kirk was having a blast at his 30th birthday party. After a few glasses of some very high in percent alcoholic beverages, he was feeling like he was back in Iowa in his twenties. His confidence rose, and he decided it was high time he found a dancing partner to enjoy the rest of the evening with. He glanced around the room, looking for a suitable companion.

The first lady his eyes landed on was Uhura. She looked so beautiful in her red dress with her hair pulled down. Her lips curled up into a smile, and the green piece of jewelry she wore seemed to accentuate her facial features. Of course, James knew she was off limits. Even though he had only glanced at her for a second, he caught what could only be described as a savage glare from his good friend Spock. He quickly looked away, not wanting his best friend to get the wrong idea that he was trying to steal his woman.

He soon found himself staring at a young alien woman. Her face was a bit putting-off, but he had slept with other species women before. This certain one had a fine body, with curves everywhere they should be. His mouth watered, but before he decided to make his move he noticed the young Russion cadet was talking to her. He sighed in annoyance. He knew Chekov had no chance at all with her, but he couldn't exactly just walk up and push him out of the way. Besides, Chekov needed the practice if he ever wanted to score a nice lady like Kirk could. So, he averted his eyes again and continued his hunt.

It seemed every lady was taken up at this certain event, getting hit on by some dorky crew member. The few that were by themselves or in a group with other women were either already in a relationship or Kirk had already had a relationship with them. He figured he could try to make a move on a blue woman he knew worked in the medical department, but then remembered the last time he had tried to hit on her, he had ended up with a black eye before he had even said "hello".

The man almost gave up, but then his eyes settled on one last girl in the room. Jaylah. Of course, she was perfect. As far as alien women went, Jaylah was on the high end of the attractive scale. He had seen her in action, and she was a fine woman and a great fighter. She had even ridden on the back of that motorcycle with him, which was practically a marriage proposal. Also, if anything bad happened, there would be no awkward ties in the near future, since she was going to study at the Academy. Perfect.

James walked up to the couch where she had been sitting at all night and smiled.

"Hey, I thought you liked music," he said, indicating to the dance floor.

Jaylah looked up at him and shook her head. "This is not the type of music I prefer."

He paused for a moment to listen to the selected tune. It was a bit too pop for his taste. He could pause and talk to her for a bit before convincing her to join him. He flopped down in the couch right next to her. Jaylah widened her eyes for a moment, but she didn't say anything.

"You look nice tonight," he said, trying to warm up the conversation.

"Thank you," she said bluntly. She didn't seem to have any positive response to his compliment, so he tried again.

"I haven't really got a chance to talk with you since you've gotten here. Are you enjoying being around so many good-looking people?"

Jaylah shuffled her feet nervously. "I… like being around others. But this is a rather crowded area." She didn't say anything more, nor did she seem to be engaged in the conversation. She seemed a bit distracted actually. Well, James was sure he could get her mind off whatever was bothering her and onto him.

"If it's too crowded in here, I know a place we can go that's a little more quiet," he said in a suggestive voice.

Before he could hear her response, he heard a loud cough from across the room directed at him. He looked up at him and saw Bones signaling him over. He tried to make a motion with his head, indicating that he was very busy at the moment with Jaylah, but Bones just seemed to be more intent.

"James, get over here," he gritted his teeth.

Kirk sighed. "One moment Jaylah, I'll be right back," he promised. Jaylah seemed relieved as he left.

Kirk walked over to Bones and returned Bones' dirty look. "I was in the zone man. Why'd you pull me out?"

Bones rolled his eyes. "For someone who considers themselves a romantic, you sure are blind to love." He nodded his head towards the corner.

Sitting all alone by the bar was a pathetic looking Scotty with _two_ drinks in his hands. He hadn't taken a sip of either, simply staring at them pitifully.

"Wait," Jim said unconvinced. "You're telling me Scotty and _Jaylah_ are a thing?"

Bones nodded. "You didn't see them talking for the last hour? Scotty left to go get drinks and you barged in before the Scot could make a move!"

James cursed. They had been trying to get Scotty to ask a girl out for years with no luck. Figures the one girl he would take interest in would be the one James had his eye on as well. "Well, what do you want me to do, say sorry to the fellow?" he asked.

"You can start by telling him to get his ass back over there. You know how his type can be. That's probably the first girl he's talked to since grade school. Any confidence he had drizzled down the drain when you butted in."

James looked back to the couch and groaned. "Now, look. It's too late for the both of us. She's gone."

Sure enough, Jaylah had abandoned the spot she had been sitting at the entire night. They both looked around trying to find the missing alien. Suddenly Bones laughed.

"Well, looks like Jaylah took care of things already."

Kirk turned, and his mouth dropped as he saw that Jaylah had joined Scotty by the bar. The somber look on the engineer's face had brightened considerably, and he had handed one of his full drinks to the lass. Scotty said something to her, and Jaylah returned a huge smile. She seemed much more interested than she had before.

Bones patted James back comfortingly. "You'll find someone someday pal. You're only thirty, got plenty of years ahead of you."

"Yah, you're probably right," he grumbled.

Suddenly Bones gave a smirk. "You know, I met these Orion girls the other day, and a few of them gave me their phone numbers. If you want I could…"

Bones was cut off before he could even finish his sentance. "YES BONES! HELL YESS!"

The doctor rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone. "Just try to leave one of them for me."


End file.
